


家

by amumal



Series: 家 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旻菲, 灿玟or玟灿 idk, 甜蜜家园（Sweet Home）AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 我们拥抱着在世上所有角落逃亡，直到家的烛火将我们一起燃烧。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: 家 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 00-01

**Author's Note:**

> 甜蜜家园AU：  
> 末日设定 人会在欲望驱使下变成与欲望对应的怪物  
> 流鼻血、产生幻觉、疲乏等都是怪物化的症状  
> 怪物化满十五天而没有完全变成怪物 就会成为特殊感染者 战斗力更强 自愈速度更快
> 
> 伪骨科年上 身世设定有借鉴原作情节  
> OOC大把大把的  
> 补药太认真 不是科幻文 可酿普通狗血雷文

-

[0]

“龙馥啊，听说撑过十五天就行了？”  
“嗯。”  
“呀，我每天这么流鼻血，会贫血的吧？早知道就把家里那包红枣拿着了……”  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“不能一起死吗？”

[1]

李旻浩开始变化后的第一天，下雪了。

近十几年环境恶化，气候异常，夏秋季节下雪也已经不是怪事。空气里的灰尘因降雪而减少了许多，行车能见度也有所好转。李龙馥在开车，李旻浩自己躺在后座，鼻子里随便塞着两团纸巾。

“哥，不是说了吗，那样仰着头会被鼻血呛到的。”李龙馥盯着后视镜说道。

“臭小子开你的车吧，少来操心我。”李旻浩把纸团揪出来往驾驶座扔。鼻血早就止住了。其实那时也没有很恐怖，神志都还很清醒，没有狂躁也没有攻击性，只是出血量大了点。除了这一点之外，没有一点传单上所写的“典型症状”。政府前几天空投了传单，说明当前的变异情况，大概也就是连科学家也解释不出一个屁的意思。李旻浩跟弟弟开玩笑，说如果晕血的人没法变成怪物，因为刚流鼻血就会晕倒。结果李龙馥非但没笑，还瞪了李旻浩一眼，转身就把他推到后座。一路上都是李旻浩在开车，但情况突然变化，车只能让还没驾照的小孩来开。

李旻浩稍微撑起身子，看向那颗火红的脑袋。太小了，他想，这小玩意儿才16岁，今年生日都还没过呢。居民楼出事前，李龙馥刚染了头发回家，被他逮住质问了好一阵。学校是不允许染那种鲜红色的，又不是什么艺高，普通人就要有个普通人的样子。李龙馥今年高一，成绩不怎样，心思全在社团活动上，三天两头瞒着李旻浩出去路演。有时被发现了，回家就低眉顺眼地一通认错，在他哥脚边学猫满地打滚，总能糊弄着逃过一劫。李旻浩怎样生气，还是不忍心打他弟，这点两个人都清楚。

他们对彼此而言，原本只是两个陌生人，直到那场车祸。十年前的事故，高速路上两车相撞，两家六口人，最后只剩下两个小孩。关于撞车的记忆其实已经很模糊，李旻浩只记得警察拿着几张图纸向他解释事故的责任方，说是另外一家负主要责任。其实无论是谁都无所谓啊，他想，反正都已经死了。

然后和那个叫李龙馥的小孩一起去了孤儿院。迈进门之前，李旻浩右手小指被攥住，一只又小又胖的手，紧紧地、湿润地，包裹着他。他听见有人喊他，哥哥。翻来覆去地，喊了十年。

“休息一会儿。”李旻浩坐起来，拍拍眼前的肩膀，示意李龙馥停车。李龙馥没马上停下，只是放缓了速度，透过倒车镜警惕地左右扫视。

“放心，这片应该已经烧过了。”李旻浩指指车窗外：一层薄雪下面，是平坦又厚实的大片灰烬。军队短时间内应对变异的方式只有无差别焚烧，曾在这片土地上的怪物、正在怪物化的人，甚至健康无恙的人，大概都已一起葬身火海。

天色渐晚，有人的肚子发出惊天动地的悲鸣。李龙馥停了车，去后备箱掏了两包鸡胸肉拿给李旻浩。他没回车上坐着，也没拿东西吃，站在车子前面看了半天，最后踹了踹右前轮。

“哥，轮胎好像要坏。”李龙馥上了车，眉头紧缩，看向正在后座大嚼特嚼的李旻浩。

“坏就坏吧，早晚的事。”李旻浩吃完一包，往裤子上蹭了蹭手，把黑椒味的鸡胸肉扔到前面。

“我不饿，哥。”手又把东西递回来，“咱们得赶紧去C区，那边有医疗点，得在车胎坏掉之前——”

“闭嘴吃你的吧，今晚哪儿也不去。”李旻浩直接撕了包装，把肉往李龙馥嘴里塞。“听说晚上……容易出事。我不能和你一块儿呆在车里。”

李龙馥闻言直接扭过头，腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的，眼神里满是不知所措的慌乱。好像小动物，李旻浩想，眼神晃来晃去，小猫小狗似的，什么也藏不住。

小时候就是这样。就算在别人面前怎样逞强耍狠，回到李旻浩面前就像个透明小人儿，心里塞了什么情绪，看下眼睛就能懂个大概。长大了也是如此。前几年偷偷学跳舞，被李旻浩发现，满脸通红，支支吾吾半天也憋不出一句话。李旻浩问他，你怎么突然喜欢起这种东西了，是不是要追哪个小姑娘啊。如果用两个字来形容李龙馥当时的反应，李旻浩会选“地震”——各式各样的慌乱，稀里哗啦落了整个眼底。当哥的觉得好笑，故意打趣他说，怎么办，这我可帮不了你啦。这样吧，虽然不能帮你追女生，还是可以教你跳舞的。

李龙馥不知道的是，他哥其实也喜欢跳舞，从小就喜欢。10岁那年生日，李旻浩对着蜡烛说，我想让全世界都看见我跳舞。后来发生车祸，虽然身体没伤到一分一毫，愿望倒是跟着被撞了个稀巴烂。舞室听说他的遭遇，曾经托人转告他，随时可以回去练习，培训费用全免。但李旻浩无论如何也抬不起脚了。即便有空闲，不是走在去菜市场的路上，就是走在去兼职酒吧的路上。其实两家的保险金足够两个人用上几年，但他就是想挣钱。18岁的李旻浩最大的愿望是考上大学，找个高薪工作，好好养家。

“唉，本来都快成了。”李旻浩嘀咕一声，扭过头去，没再看李龙馥，自己重新躺回后座，“这该死的病，操……”

“哥，不是说了吗，得保持心情平和。”不用看也知道，那两撇小眉毛肯定又拧巴起来了。

空投的防疫传单上写的，对抗欲望的最佳办法就是保持心情平和、头脑清醒，相信总有办法能战胜这场灾难。李旻浩觉得卫生部这几句和放屁没什么两样，李龙馥却还处于笃信政府的年纪，他也不想去辩驳。

李旻浩说，那你下车给哥跳个舞吧，你们小孩儿喜欢跳的那种街舞，我看你挺拿手的。李龙馥马上打开车门，站到雪地里，随便伸展几下，然后顿住，挠了挠头。

“哥，没伴奏我跳不好……”冰天雪地里脸蛋上一丝飘红，本来就低的声音现在更要沉进地心。

李旻浩白了他一眼，“臭小子要求还不少，你以为是公演舞台呢？”话是这么说，结果还是下了车，靠着车胎坐着，懒洋洋地继续说，“唉，怎么办，你哥我为你亲情出演一次吧。”他抬头望向他的弟弟，“你想听什么？”

“晚安歌。”  
“哪有用晚安歌跳街舞的？”  
“不跳街舞。”  
“切。”

结果李旻浩还是给唱了晚安歌，李龙馥从小听到大的那首。

“小猫把名字写在雪花枝杈  
沾满绒毛和脚掌一笔一画  
雪花落成信封和信纸一沓  
我慢点融化  
你快点长大  
小鸟把名字写在大树指甲  
冬天树干和树叶一起放假  
大树想要学习和天空说话  
春天要来啦  
我要回来啦  
小鱼把名字写在海浪尾巴  
游过日出和日落从不停下  
海浪卷起月亮和星星送它  
今天再见吧  
明天再见呀……”

李旻浩小声唱着，拍大腿打着节拍，像小时候那样。老师们不是爸爸妈妈，夜里没有人给他们唱“睡吧睡吧我亲爱的宝贝”，只有清晰的小小呼吸互相作伴。晚安歌是李旻浩偶然在童话书上看到的，自己加上调子胡乱哼了几次，李龙馥居然意外地喜欢，不管白天晚上都追着他吵着要听。哥哥晚安，哥哥晚安，那时候耳根子总是落不下清净。

李龙馥动作轻柔地落在雪地上，踩出微小的咯吱声，像在应和似的。的确是和街头那时很不一样，李旻浩盯着由手臂延伸到身躯的波浪，心里涌出踏实的暖意。唱了几句有些累了，李旻浩冲李龙馥招招手，叫他坐到自己旁边来。小孩好像出了汗，往边上一坐，腾腾地散发着热气。

“小宝，”李旻浩揉了揉有些潮湿的红发，“跳的不错。”

李龙馥小名叫小宝，在自己家被叫了六年，到了孤儿院就自动消失了。有小孩从婴儿时就在院里长大，老师们喊他小宝。不过小名这种东西，本来就是至亲才会挂在嘴边，要陌生人叫自己的小名，李龙馥也是不愿意的。但到底心里还是嫉妒，好像这世界上有且只有一个“小宝”似的，多不公平。李旻浩看他整天郁郁不乐，也没想着去问个究竟，只当他是想爸妈。安慰的话也总是那么几句，毕竟他也还没学会如何面对。直到有一天李龙馥揪着“小宝”打架，李旻浩才觉出一丝特别的苦涩来。他听见李龙馥哭，听见李龙馥喊，把名字还给我。后来兄弟俩一块儿被叫去挨训，李旻浩觉得好笑，明明自己也不是这小东西的亲哥，却还是要连带着一起负责。李龙馥抽噎了半天，表情委屈得要命，老师也没忍心再多说，叫李旻浩领着弟弟走了。出了办公室，李旻浩从兜里掏出一根棒棒糖，轻轻敲了敲小孩低垂的脑瓜说，小宝，抬起头来，看看哥哥。他告诉李龙馥，你的小名是世界上最好听的两个字，你要做世界上最好的小孩才能配得上它。李龙馥半懂不懂点了点头，眼泪还是啪嗒啪嗒地掉。

后来就每天追在李旻浩屁股后面，问哥哥有没有小名。李旻浩说没有。是真的没有，他们家向来只叫名字，有时生气了连名带姓一起喊，小名则根本不存在。李龙馥含着糖，趴在他哥后背玩他哥的头发，胖手在发丝里揉来揉去，李旻浩也不反抗，只是笑笑。李龙馥说要给他哥起一个小名，李旻浩看着他冥思苦想的表情，更想笑了。大概是深刻地思索了好几天，李龙馥终于郑重地宣布，他给李旻浩起好了小名。当哥的故作随口一问的样子，其实心里也有点好奇。李龙馥说，他选了全世界全宇宙最最好听最最漂亮的两个字，而李旻浩则在想小学一年级都学过哪些有用的字。李龙馥告诉李旻浩，他给他起的小名叫——

哥哥。

“哥哥！”

李旻浩被吵醒了，迷迷糊糊发现李龙馥一直在叫他。醒来才发现自己刚才竟然睡着了，甚至还开始流鼻血。好在李龙馥及时拿棉布擦了几下，身上的T恤才没有变得更恐怖。李旻浩按着棉布堵住鼻血，想站起来去后备箱，却脚下一滑摔回原地。李龙馥急得狠狠钳住李旻浩的肩膀，问他要拿什么东西，自己去帮他拿。

“手……手铐。拿过来。”流血的程度比上一次严重许多，李旻浩开始觉得思维有些飘忽，睁开眼睛也很难聚焦。李龙馥从箱子里把手铐拿出来，却没递出去，很明显是不知道他哥下一步的打算。

李旻浩使劲眨了眨眼，看清四周，指了指不远处的铁栅栏，“把我铐在那儿，你开车去旁边的拐角，别让我发现你。”

李龙馥愣是没动弹。李旻浩见状，心里倏忽一紧，大脑竟是一片空白了。他咬紧了下唇，抓着李龙馥的小臂站起来，踉跄往栅栏处走去。他的弟弟在身后紧跟着，这让他愈发烦躁。体内像是有什么声音，尖锐地钻出来，直逼向喉咙。

“小宝……”

李龙馥一脸惊恐地看向眼前的人。那声音尖利得几乎刺耳，却仍然带着沉甸甸的克制，让人心也跟着震颤。

“快点……听话……快点！！”话尾又变成近乎咆哮的声音。李旻浩眼睛紧闭，竭力对抗着来自深处的干扰。

李龙馥到底还是把他哥铐了起来，然后开车去了拐角。倒车镜里的人影越来越小，看不清是否因寒冷而瑟缩。李龙馥恨自己身上只一件T恤，没把家里的厚毛毯带出来。不过想也是没可能，当时情况太紧急，能把应急箱拿出来已是幸运，其他东西无论如何是顾不上的。

居民楼出现巨响的时候，他正在家里被李旻浩训话，盯着他哥脚边即将脱落的一块墙皮出神。学校不许染发，本来他也只打算红个两天，周日就染回去，结果还是被他哥念叨半天。李龙馥倒没有逆反情绪，李旻浩说什么他都不打算辩驳，就耷拉着脑袋，时不时点点头，表示自己听进去了。他哪里听进去了，他就是听了。听他哥叫他的名字，翻来覆去地。结果就是响声在楼道里都震耳朵了，他还在神游。李旻浩去门口看了下猫眼，立刻回身用力拍了下李龙馥脖颈，神色慌张地说，龙馥啊，外面出事了，得赶紧走。说着就去鞋柜里拿出应急箱，又喊李龙馥去拿刀。

李龙馥一时没反应过来，从厨房拿水果刀递给他哥，结果听见李旻浩毫不镇静地大吼：“我叫你拿刀！能砍人的那种刀！”放在卧室床底下好几年从来没用过的那种刀。

长刀是李龙馥初一时出现在他们家的。为了庆祝李龙馥考上不错的初中，李旻浩带他去外面吃了顿高级的海鲜自助。两个圆滚滚的肚子高高兴兴回去时，却发现家里一片狼藉，明显是有贼来偷过。所幸最值钱的东西都还在他们身上，里外检查了好几遍，屋里只是少了现金和一些优惠券。李旻浩舒了一口气，觉得情况不算太坏，李龙馥却被吓得不轻，手紧紧攥着他哥的手腕，眼泪争先恐后地往外挤。他问他哥，要是咱们在家怎么办啊，他会不会把咱俩都杀了，把咱家的东西都拿走啊。

李旻浩看他这副模样，反而有点想笑。本来听打工那家酒吧的朋友说，他弟假期在外面和人打过几架，在这片稍微有点动静。还以为这小子已经到了耍狠出头的年纪，没想到真遇上事还是和小时候一样，在他旁边扁个嘴，抽抽搭搭地哭。李龙馥哭够了，见他哥不说话，眉头一紧，使劲抹了抹眼泪说，哥，我买把长刀吧。李旻浩问他，买刀干嘛？他神情肃然地回道，买了刀放床底下，谁进来我砍死谁。

李龙馥买刀买了一个月还没着落，经常愁眉苦脸地回家，好像一下老了好几岁。李旻浩心里笑，管制刀具哪能那么容易就搞到，更何况这臭小子一看就是未成年，谁敢卖他就有鬼了。但李旻浩也的确在思考买刀的必要性，毕竟他们这片区连入室盗窃都没人管，警察不作为，终归只能靠自己，还是要为最坏的情况做好准备。他想起李龙馥睫毛上那几滴泪珠，心想，那种事有一次也就够了。做了决定就马上行动起来，李旻浩联系了打工认识的朋友，和地下市场的人见了面。对方见他是年纪轻，本来不想卖他，李旻浩好说歹说，又加了点钱，总算是把刀买了下来。毕竟不能拎着管制刀具在街上大摇大摆，他把刀用衣服裹起来，又放进纸盒里，一路抱着回家了。李龙馥见他拿着纸盒，以为是快递，伸手就去摸，被李旻浩一巴掌拍开。是刀，他把衣服拿开，给李龙馥看闪光的利刃。其实盒子里还有另一样东西，手铐。当时不知怎么，头脑一热就买了，心想就算打不过歹徒，能铐住他也成。现在看着李龙馥一脸崇拜的眼神，李旻浩觉得自己好像买了两个玩具，纯粹是在这儿哄孩子。

不久之后李龙馥学校里做地震演习，老师叮嘱大家，在家里也要放置应急箱，备好药品食物等必需品，这样才能防患于未然。自从那时候起，家里就多了一个小黑箱子，里面装满了李龙馥精选的应急物资：创可贴、酒精、感冒药、速食鸡胸肉、手铐等等。箱子的位置换了好几次，李龙馥说必须放在最合适的逃生路线上，还拉着李旻浩给他讲解。李旻浩听了就笑，说往哪儿逃啊，家里多好。其实心里也知道，小孩对这种事是认真的，对“活下去”的想法是比谁都强烈的。

也多亏了李龙馥组织的几次家庭演习，李旻浩才能在事发时迅速找到箱子。彼时李龙馥已经从床底把刀拿了出来。这把刀放了很久，刀身上却没有太厚的灰尘，因为李旻浩时不时会偷偷擦拭几下，磨好刀刃，保持锋利。他希望这把刀没有用武之地，但也要确保在需要时，它能好好地派上用场。结果推开门就让这把旧刀见了新血——一个怪物从门边扑过来，被李旻浩一刀劈开。其实李旻浩没怎么用过长刀，他多用匕首防身，但身体在紧急情况下自动做出了反应，救了他们一命。李龙馥在身后喘着粗气，意外地没有哭，只是声音明显抖了，抓着李旻浩说，哥，去停车场！

一路上血迹斑斑，但好在没有太多怪物，大概之前已经有过一场混战。李旻浩讶异变故如此之快，却也来不及多想，跑到一辆越野车跟前，使劲劈向驾驶室车窗。偷车呢，还是抢劫呢，总之是在犯罪了，李旻浩想起自己买的那把手铐，忍不住骂了一句。李龙馥刚把应急箱塞到后备箱，就看见车前面有蠕动的东西聚集起来，而李旻浩则在倒车镜看见弟弟身后急速猛扑的怪物。

“哥！”  
“上车！”

车门关上的同时，李旻浩猛地踩下油门，撞飞了还没完全成形的怪物，开出停车场。但后面的仍在穷追不舍，眼看就要接近车身，李旻浩却分身乏术，只能拼命加速，祈祷他们能躲过一劫。

“砰！”撞击从后面传来。接着是玻璃破碎的声音，利器没入皮肉的声音。

“龙馥！”李旻浩顾不得前路，回头就往后座看。只见李龙馥一脸血污地呆坐着，身边并没有怪物的影子。后车窗破了个大洞，玻璃碴子散落在真皮座椅上，在阳光下亮得刺眼。李龙馥盯着两只手看了半天，抬头撞见后视镜里他哥的视线，又把头低下了。

“哥，我杀……我杀人了？我杀人了吗？”刀戳穿了怪物畸形的身体，可那张脸却还是人类的模样。李龙馥甚至可以辨认，它是楼下某一户的男主人，经常在学校周围卖爆米花。曾经是人类的那个生物，最终和那把刀一起，消失在了疾驰的越野车身后。李旻浩沉默着，他罕见地找不出任何玩笑来解释当下的情况，这一切都太荒唐也太惊悚，像是一场噩梦。

他的弟弟就这样在突如其来的噩梦里长大了。

半夜雪又大起来，李龙馥站在车外，从拐角稍微探出头去，望向李旻浩的位置。被铐在栏杆上的人似乎很平静，不像先前那样激动。李龙馥看着他，心里透出冻伤般麻木的痛感。他应该要思考一些问题，关于恐怖的现实和未来，关于某个人，但大脑里似乎有什么在屏障这些问题。李龙馥想，自己或许并不渴望获取答案，又或许他已经失去了思考的能力。他看见李旻浩肩膀上已经积了一层雪。

怎么办呢，他想，那样睡着会感冒的。

-未完-


	2. 02

[2]

李旻浩醒来时天刚蒙蒙亮，雪还没停，粉末一样掉落进衣领，瞬间就融化了。气温比他半夜醒时还要低，但好歹没造成冻伤，只是一直铐着的手变僵了，腕处也勒出了明显的红痕。李旻浩坐着扭了扭身子，脊梁骨传来一串脆响，连刚下车的李龙馥都听见了。

“哥，上车，暖和。”李龙馥把手铐解开，搀起李旻浩送到后座。

李旻浩这才感觉到强烈的寒意，从温暖的车内紧贴过来，深深咬进皮肤里。后背有点疼，躺下一瞬间有种自己要断成两截的错觉。空气暖洋洋的，烘得大脑都跟着迟滞了，李旻浩躺了半天才想起来问李龙馥昨晚的情况。刚坐起来一点，就看到前面控制屏上显示的车内温度。

“呀李龙馥！空调开到26度你是嫌油多吗？搞这么热干什么！”说着就伸手去扭空调的旋钮，结果被一手按住，说等会儿再关。

“反正这辆没油了就换一辆，路边有的是。”李龙馥盯着前路，目不转睛地说道。

之前从停车场开出来的越野车在几天前就没油了，于是他们在路边用砖头又敲了一辆，一直开到现在。李旻浩不是没想过，万一车主人急着找车逃命，他们这一出就是绝人后路。可形势所迫，不偷不抢就没法活命，他也只能在心里道个歉，然后开着不同的车继续逃亡。

但他没想李龙馥学这个。

“李龙馥，知道这车不是咱家的吧？”  
“知道。”  
“知道先前那辆也不是吧？”  
“知道。”  
“四个轱辘的车，路边的确有的是，但哪辆是咱家的？车里哪滴油是咱家的？”  
“……”  
“咱俩这种行为，放在平时那是要铐起来的。怎么，现在没人铐你，你就随心所欲了？”  
“……”  
“干嘛不说话？停车，把话说清楚再走。”

李旻浩越说越恼火，身上也不冷了，反倒从领口冒出些热气。他伸手去碰李龙馥的肩膀，想让他把车靠边停下，却摸到尤为湿冷的布料。顺着肩头往手臂摸去，整条袖管也是一样的冰凉。李旻浩顿了一下，手收回来，没再说什么。李龙馥昨晚没在车里睡，这点不用问也能知道。大概是怕自己说什么，于是天亮了就回车里呆着装装样子，结果温度一升，雪融了一身，直接把衣服浸了个透彻。

李龙馥见后面突然没了声音，稍微偏过头瞄了一眼，然后把手放在旋钮上，“还冷吗？”他问道。

李旻浩摇摇头，于是咔哒一声，空调关掉了。

气氛微微僵硬起来。李旻浩觉得李龙馥可能到了叛逆期。以前去参加李龙馥的家长会，总会听到他那同桌的妈妈抱怨自家小孩逆反心太重，无论说什么都不在意，我行我素、四处惹事，实在倔得厉害。李旻浩自认自己没什么叛逆期，因为他没那个心思，也没有对象去叛逆。在学校老实学习，在酒吧老实打工，偶尔遇上事打个架，事后也觉得麻烦得要死，压根没劲。李旻浩一直认为李龙馥像他，除了不懂事的时候被记了一次过，一直也没什么需要他操心的。现在看来，好像并不完全是那样。

“我昨晚怎么样？还好吗？”李旻浩目光落在副驾驶的空位，没去看开车的人。

“不知道。我在车里，看不见。”前面传来干脆利落的回答。挣扎了一小会儿，然后睡着了，半夜醒了一次，看起来很平静，过了很久才重新睡下，天快亮时醒了，李龙馥在心里补充道。

李旻浩不知道他弟的任何心理活动，只是盯着那两只尖尖的耳朵。但那里的皮肤原本就冻得通红，现在也看不出什么，惹得人心里直嘀咕，这小崽子什么时候也这么难懂了？

前边李龙馥不说话，脑子里也是一团混乱。他想起昨晚的画面，李旻浩虽然看起来有些狂躁，但似乎还是理智占了上风，比其他感染者，他哥的控制能力要好许多。他想，得尽快赶去医疗点，再怎么样也能稍微控制一下，延缓病情，争取多一些时间。但是……

“但是龙馥啊，如果哥最后还是变成那种样子了，要怎么办呢？”李旻浩像是看透了李龙馥眉头锁住的情绪，又好像只是闲得无聊，询问天气一样挑起话头。“不过哥肯定会坚持到十五天啦，这点我还是有点自信，毕竟昨晚就还算不错，对吧？”

李龙馥没察觉到试探的意思，既没点头也没摇头，只是缓慢地眨了眨眼。他感到心脏被人取出又放回，针线胡乱地缝在一起，怎么动弹都要戳到心窝里。要怎么办？就那样无所谓地问他怎么办？他能怎么办？他还能怎么办？

李旻浩见李龙馥手指一点点在方向盘上收紧，马上转了话头，挤出一个过分夸张的笑脸，“诶呀，不是还有手铐吗，咱俩买的这个，多好用。你随便找个栏杆把我一铐，我肯定就不去祸害别人了。这么挺过半个月，马上哥就满血复活了。”

车子一个急停，猛地顿在路边。李旻浩顺着惯性往前倾，直接从前座之间的空隙跌向挡风玻璃，脑袋磕出一声闷响。没等他开口教训，男孩沙哑而哽咽的声音从身侧响起：

“到底……该怎么办？”

李旻浩维持着尴尬的匍匐姿势，头上渐渐红肿起来，然而感官忽略了这一切，只有耳朵里反复回荡听到的声音，窸窸窣窣划出一个个小口。他撑起身子，转过头去盯着李龙馥的脸。没有眼泪，可嘴唇是颤抖的，因情绪的起伏而变成紫红色。

“知道你胆子小，所以会努力不变成那样的。”知道你面对变成怪物的我一定会动摇，所以会作为人类坚持下来的，“如果真的到了那一天……”

“不会有那样一天的。”

“嗯？”李旻浩耳朵里嗡嗡作响，好像什么也没听清。

“不会有那样一天的。不会让你死的。”李龙馥放慢了速度，一字一顿地重复。

李旻浩盯着嘴唇变化的模样，视线上移，又与目光相接。隐忍的、怯懦的，又裹挟着一丝阴沉的坚定，混杂在那双澄澈的瞳孔。李旻浩突然笑出来，手指戳戳他弟的额头，“干嘛现在就把‘死’挂在嘴边，我又不是躺地上差最后一口气了。就不能盼你哥点好？”李龙馥听了，垂下眼摇摇头，说不是那个意思。

李旻浩觉得自己是死到临头都不想知道“死”字怎么写的那种人，但李龙馥不是，他从小就纠结这些。小时候院里有人生病，被救护车呼啸着载走，李龙馥拉着李旻浩的手问，他是不是死了，再也见不到了？李旻浩只好无奈地告诉他，不是所有人上了救护车都会死。

“爸爸妈妈就死了。”  
“嗯。”  
“救护车为什么不救爸爸妈妈？”  
“因为死是很快的事，比救护车要快得多。”  
“你会死吗？”  
“会，你再多问一句我就会死了。就这么快。”  
“……”

然后就是李龙馥的眼泪大爆发，吵得院里所有老师都来过问，最后李旻浩理所当然地挨骂。他还记得李龙馥当时眼眶通红、鼻翼翕动的样子，像一颗哑火的小炮弹，又怨又恼地憋着气，随时渴望爆炸。老师们教育他，要这样告诉弟弟：“爸爸妈妈不是死了，是变成天上的星星了。”

李旻浩歪着头问老师：“那在我需要的时候，星星会掉下来吗？”

星星不会掉下来，只会偶尔闪一闪，证明自己曾经存在过。就像保险单据上闪过的一些数字，或者户口本上闪过的几个名字。李旻浩觉得自己并不怕死，他只是厌恶对死亡的思考和包装。给那样短暂的一瞬赋予不必要的意义，难道不是很奇怪吗？比起在意那些，他只想一鼓作气地活到最后一秒。在有人需要他的时候，不要变成混蛋一样的星星，要稳稳站在地上才行。

车子开到一家超市门口，李旻浩叫李龙馥停车，决定进去找找口粮。李龙馥把手刹一拉，却没有下车的意思。李旻浩搞不明白他这一出，下了车直接拉开前面车门，俯下身子看向李龙馥。

“有话就痛快说，别憋着。”  
“超市也不是咱家的。”  
“……行，还会举一反三了哈？”

李旻浩想起之前对他弟义正言辞的一番训话，脸上稍微热起来。也对，难道偷车是贼，偷饭就不是贼了？想到这，李旻浩清了清嗓子，“谁说进去直接拿了？”说着，从裤袋里掏出钱包，展开给李龙馥看，“进去，找点吃喝，花钱买。”

不过超市根本没有收银员，玻璃窗破了，门口雨伞散落一地，很明显已经遭遇过什么。李旻浩和李龙馥各捡了一把雨伞，身子放低了悄悄溜进去。店里很安静，似乎没有生物的痕迹，货架上还有些存货。李旻浩心里直呼好运，身体也放松了些。拿了几瓶烧酒和几袋巧克力，又看见不远处有李龙馥爱吃的爆米花，想回身叫人，却听见什么东西折断的声音。

纤细的伞柄在一对獠牙的重压下，几乎就要断成两截。李龙馥独自和猪头人身的怪物抵抗着，喊李旻浩快点去车上。李旻浩没听，手里烧酒瓶掷出去，直接在獠牙上碎开，却没能造成多大伤害，反而激怒了怪物的神经。眼见野猪朝自己冲过来，李旻浩只能再敲碎一瓶烧酒，用尖利一头迎上，往前狠狠刺去。

皮肉破裂的钝响，然后是四溅的血腥味道。怪物的人类之躯被玻璃划开一个大口，血液不断流出，可头颅却还在疯狂抵抗。李旻浩被甩在货架上，尖牙划过胸口和眼角，血珠迅速冒出来，沿着长长的伤口流下。货架倾斜着，顶层的东西不断下落，他侧身一滚，几公斤重的铁罐子在旁边重重砸下。坠落的货物越来越多，李旻浩趁乱绕到货架另一边，刚进门时，他在这里看到了打火机。脚边还有破碎的半瓶烧酒，李旻浩一把扯开胸前被豁破的布料，在瓶口缠绕几下又堵住。另一边怪物忽然传来凄厉的嚎叫，尖锐中隐约透着中年男人的嘶吼，让人心里一紧。李旻浩猛地晃了晃瓶身，点燃了布料。

冲过去时，怪物正脱力地左摇右晃，连带着骑在它脖颈上的李龙馥，一起落向地面。李旻浩用力把李龙馥从怪物抽搐的身下拖出来，发现他两拳紧握着，无论如何也舒展不开。李龙馥还清醒着，身上有些伤口，但都不算太深。他比怪物小很多，利用体型优势躲过了许多攻击，最后趴在巨物身上，用两截断了的伞柄刺穿了它的动脉。大概是双手太过用力，手指仍然处于紧张状态，自己去掰也掰不开。

“你坐在这不要动，我把它拖出去烧了。”李旻浩让李龙馥靠在收银台，自己一手拿着燃烧瓶，一手去拖怪物的尸体。脚腕处的皮肤还温热着，和人类身体并无两样，可那颗头确是远远超出了常识的范围。李旻浩没想到这辈子还会见到这样的景象，他必须要承认，即使不久前刚在家门口一刀劈死过怪物，面对半人半兽的身体，自己也还是会产生一丝恍惚。但终究还是泼了酒精，一把火烧了。李旻浩盯着焦黑的残骸，直到确认完全烧毁后才回到超市。

李龙馥还在坐着，低头盯着自己的手。那手掌已经恢复了正常，只是看起来十分无力。李旻浩把碎了大半的玻璃门关起来，走到李龙馥身边坐下，长舒一口气。

“哥，这儿好长一道口子。”李龙馥像猛地反应过来似的，紧张地扯着李旻浩上身剩下的布料，“得消毒。”说着站起身，要去找酒精和棉布。

“得了，这小超市哪有那些东西。找瓶度数高点的酒就行了。”李旻浩摆摆手，叫李龙馥别太担心，“我刚看到，那边有你喜欢吃的爆米花。不过可能得翻上好一阵。”他用手朝那一堆混乱指了指，笑着补充道。大概是因为自己坐着而李龙馥站着，李旻浩忽然觉得小孩比以前高了不少。虽然还是小豆芽菜的样子，却也扛得起许多东西。

他想起李龙馥初中时在学校打架被记过，他放学去老师办公室领人，当天的兼职也旷了，直接把李龙馥塞回家里教训。那时候李龙馥比现在还瘦，挨打根本没肉垫着，也不怕骨头折了，偏要和人拳头相见。被拎回家时一脸的委屈，可他哥偏偏不问他为什么打架，只是扔给他一副拳击手套，让他去小屋等着。

小屋里有一个沙袋，那是李旻浩锻炼的地方。周末空闲的时候，他会戴好手套，在屋子里打上几小时，然后洗个冷水澡，再去酒吧上班。李龙馥很熟悉他哥这套流程，却不知道为什么现在自己要站在这里。迷惑中竟联想起看过的电影*，以为李旻浩也要戴上手套，把自己痛揍一顿，一时间急得眼泪直流，抱着沙袋挡住脸，死活不撒手。

李旻浩一进门就看见这副场景，想笑又只能忍着，最后还是咬咬牙面色一沉，叫李龙馥把手套戴好，面对沙袋站着。李龙馥也来不及擦眼泪，哽着一口气把两手都装备好，盯着面前的圆柱子不说话。

李旻浩走过去扶着沙袋，用身体稍微顶住，“打吧。”他扬扬下巴示意李龙馥开始。

李龙馥像是没听懂，脑袋跟着李旻浩的脚步转了半圈，手上却毫无动作。李旻浩微不可闻地叹了一声，松开沙袋，双手拎起少年纤细的手腕，让两只手套接触圆柱表面。“不是喜欢打吗？我给你扶着，三个小时，不许停。”

结果就是李龙馥一边打一边哭，一边哭一边打。本来身上就青一块紫一块，几小时过去，两条小细胳膊抬都抬不起来了，李旻浩还不喊停。最后李龙馥哭也哭不出来，干脆累得没响了，只有手套轻撞在沙袋表面的啪啪声。时间到了，李旻浩把人拖去客厅丢在地毯上，问，因为什么打架？

李龙馥不作声，仰面躺着喘气。李旻浩脚踩在地毯上，站在李龙馥头顶的方向，低头又问，因为什么打架？李龙馥胸口剧烈起伏几秒，突然闭上眼睛，发疯一般大喊：“他们说你！我打他们又怎么了！他们就该死！”

“说我什么？”  
“说你、说你……”  
“说你哥是没爹没妈的野种？”  
“哥……”  
“还是说你哥在酒吧卖身，给钱就能睡？”  
“哥！”

李龙馥猛地睁开眼睛，两行眼泪涌出来，飞快落进了地毯的间隙。李旻浩蹲下来，掌心覆上那两团燃烧着的悲愤，慢慢擦拭湿润的痕迹。

“你也知道，你哥长得好看，所以被说闲话、嫉妒，被人惦记，这都是正常的。你哥也的确很喜欢钱。”李旻浩在酒吧打工，因为脸蛋漂亮而被塞过不少小费，他也对人以礼相待，从来笑脸相迎。“但是想碰我的，一个都没成。知道为什么吗？”李旻浩伸手去解眼前的手套。李龙馥左手摘了手套，胳膊抬起来挡住眼睛，不去看李旻浩。

“因为我不光长得好看，还很能打。”李旻浩把手套扔在一边，将李龙馥的胳膊向下拽了拽，露出那双透亮的眼睛。“你就不一样啦，小鸡崽。你现在这样子，不叫‘你打他们’，叫‘他们打你’。而且在学校里打，是要给我添麻烦的，懂吗？”

大概就是从那时候起，李龙馥周末也会花时间在小屋里呆上一会儿，有时自己练，有时让李旻浩帮忙。肩膀虽然没宽多少，腹肌倒是日益明显，被李旻浩打趣说是华而不实。李龙馥也不反驳，只是闷头出拳。总之无论如何，校内斗殴之类的事是没再出现过了。

那时候哭哭啼啼的小孩现在也长大了啊，李旻浩觉得自己好像电视剧里行将就木的老人，在病床上看着自己出息的儿孙，终于可以闭上眼睛溘然长逝。念头刚一钻出来，又觉得好笑，明明自己也才十八，又不是八十，怎么就像个老头了。

那边李龙馥两手拿了吃喝，甚至还有一件员工衫，嘴上叼着一袋创可贴，配上一头凌乱的红毛，帅气里透着几分滑稽。李旻浩实在忍不住，头仰在台子上，笑了个痛快。李龙馥不知道李旻浩在笑什么，只是替他撕开一包鸡胸肉，递到手边。

“啧，这么多东西干嘛就挑鸡胸肉！”  
“哥不是喜欢吃吗？”  
“……我那是喜欢吃吗？我那是没办法！”  
“哦……”

李龙馥站起来就要去货架，被李旻浩一下拦住，“算了，鸡胸肉就鸡胸肉吧！”

李旻浩一边嚼着，一边瞄了眼门外的情况，好像还好。刚刚出现的怪物应该是店员，焚烧时看见他的名牌，名字和自己只差一个字。说毫无波澜是假的，那一瞬间他确实觉得格外晦气，可现在在乱七八糟的超市地上吃着东西，心里却平和了许多。他还活着，李龙馥还活着，他们又赢了一次。

“啊！”猛然袭来的痛苦让李旻浩瞬间紧张起来。原来是李龙馥用棉签蘸了酒精，在擦拭他前胸的伤口。李旻浩叫他先把自己身上那几处贴上创可贴，李龙馥低头去揭创可贴的胶纸，于是李旻浩趁机拿了酒瓶，往鼻尖凑了凑。

“酒是什么味道？”李龙馥给自己贴好了创可贴，继续往李旻浩眼角擦着棉签。

“酒就是……酒的味道呗。”李旻浩指指旁边几瓶没开封的烧酒，让李龙馥把每瓶都倒出一半，再堵上布条，打算做成几个燃烧瓶备用。

“不能喝掉吗？”  
“每瓶都喝掉一半的话，明天咱们死都不知道怎么死的。”

李龙馥没接话，忽然就开了一瓶烧酒，仰头咕咚咕咚地灌了几大口，然后挑衅似的将玻璃瓶立在李旻浩手边，磕出一声脆响。李旻浩斜了一眼，说他不喝。李龙馥又把瓶子拿起来，被李旻浩用手肘怼了回去。

“尝尝就行了，真当自己没人管啊？”李旻浩见李龙馥脸红得厉害，开始后悔没在他开瓶时就拦住，说不定过会儿还要闹起来。果然没过多久，李龙馥就渐渐歪在地上，眼睛就渐渐眯起来，说话也开始混乱。

“不好喝。”  
“嗯，不好喝。”  
“那你为、为十……”  
“我怎么？”  
“那你为什么还喝？”  
“我哪儿喝了，这半瓶不都是你喝的？”  
“你喝了！”  
“我什么时候喝了？”  
“喝了！你之前，你自、你在……炒年糕……你就是喝了！”

李旻浩原本只当他是酒后耍小孩性子，觉得好玩，来来回回地逗他，直到他听见最后一句。原来小孩也没那么容易被骗啊，李旻浩捏了捏李龙馥红彤彤的脸蛋，心想，这小子怎么什么都知道？

的确是偷偷喝过酒。有年冬天酒吧生意不好，曾经临时辞退了几个兼职的，李旻浩就是其中一个。没了固定收入，连下自习回家的路都变得不安。李龙馥在社团活动还没回家，李旻浩在熟悉的路上绕了几圈，拜托酒吧旁边小吃店的服务员去便利店买了瓶烧酒，然后点了盘最辣的炒年糕，坐在四处漏风的棚子里，发呆。

喝酒的想法是很突然的。即使他在酒吧打工那么久，也从来没有过尝试的想法。酒吧里有太多因酒精而变得油腻丑陋甚至罪恶的人，他是不屑与之为伍的。但那一天大概是特别的。李旻浩想，如果这是一部电影，那么自己一边吃辣炒年糕一边狂灌烧酒的画面，应该是要配上很凄惨的音乐的。然后该是他醉倒在地上里的镜头，接着是众人嘈杂的议论，以及棚子外纷纷扬扬的雪花。但事实是，他并没有喝醉，走出小吃店时甚至比先前更加清醒。炒年糕真的太辣了，李旻浩站在雪地里，使劲抹了下脸上的水痕，而且烧酒真的不好喝。

距离那瓶酒也有好几年了，李旻浩没想到李龙馥不仅知道，还一直记到现在。大概是回家路上看到的吧，自己居然也没注意。明明没喝醉，怎么会连这点也忘了呢，真是。李旻浩伸手捋了捋李龙馥那几根翘起的发丝，左右顺了两下，然后去超市角落里捡了条毛巾，盖在李龙馥身上。

“辛苦了，小宝。”指尖在小小的创可贴上划过，然后徐徐远离，没入门外寂静的黑夜。

-未完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.拳击情节里提到的‘看过的电影’是《老手》，李哥泡泡里也提过。电影里有反派人物指使两人戴拳击手套互殴的场面。（电影本身也挺有意思的）  
> 2.未成年人不要喝酒，多喝热水（？）


	3. 03

[3a]

李旻浩在超市外面呆了一晚，虽然没有流血晕厥的症状，也还是自觉地用了手铐。手腕勒得有点难受，断断续续地醒了好几次，往超市方向看了下，大概没什么问题，又继续睡了。结果就是昏昏沉沉睡到第二天中午才被李龙馥叫醒。

“哥，伤口怎么样？”李龙馥蹲在地上去掀李旻浩的衣服，话音未落，脸上就露出了复杂的神情。

昨天受创的地方恢复如初，一丝一毫的痕迹也没留下。李旻浩下意识摸了摸眼角，也是一样的光滑。他看向李龙馥身上的创可贴，少年也了然地揭开胶布一端——伤口还在泛红，有几处甚至往外微微渗着血色。

“这身体愈合得挺快的嘛，看来昨晚不用给我酒精消毒也行啊……”李旻浩站起来跺了跺脚，伸了个懒腰，“这下可以少担心一些了？”快速愈合虽然是变异的表现，但也确实在某种程度上保证了暂时的安全。李旻浩想，如果自己能利用好这点，接下来一路都会少很多麻烦。李龙馥对他的话没认同也没否认，只是把创可贴重新贴好，然后一起走回超市。

“把那些东西先放后备箱去，我再拿几瓶酒备用。”李旻浩盯着不同品种的酒看了半天，发现只剩下低浓度的果味烧酒。青葡萄味的烧酒点燃了会不会很好闻啊，李旻浩想了想，决定把酒揣走，反正燃烧瓶多多益善。

“李龙馥你坐后面，今天我来开车——”  
“轰隆！”

李旻浩失去意识前最后一个画面，是越野车被巨大的手掌捏住，在飞沙走石中升向空中。

[3b]

李龙馥觉得自己好像在坐过山车。虽然他没坐过，但听坐过的人说，呕吐、晕眩，甚至头痛都是有可能的。心脏在腾空的一瞬间被揪到最高点，然后全速下落，一刻不停。如此反复几次，眼泪都可能会飞出来。

他庆幸自己在握住方向盘前先系了安全带。但李旻浩在哪里？是不是和自己一起被什么东西劫持了？刚刚那好像房屋倒塌的声音又是怎么回事？急迫的疑问在脑子里左冲右撞，身体本就随车身颠簸，此刻则更加脆弱。李龙馥忍不住狂呕起来。

车子降落在一片荒漠般的土地上。李龙馥顾不上观察外面的动静，解开安全带就冲出车门。然后撞上一堵灰色的墙。

“咚！咚！”沉闷的声响砸在地上。

如果不是他的精神出了问题，那墙的确是移动了一下，甚至表面还长着些褶皱。距离渐渐拉远了，视线终于得以开阔。李龙馥这才发现，眼前的东西有手有脚，还有类似人类的脑袋，只是无比高大，像一栋老旧的居民楼一般，背对着他，在尘沙中缓慢前行。

暂时没有攻击性的样子，但也可能是还没发现自己的存在。李龙馥不敢掉以轻心，迅速到后备箱取出昨天做好的燃烧瓶用来防身，尽管他的心里升起一阵奇异的信赖感——不知为何，他总觉得这几层楼高的怪物似乎并无恶意。

正想着，巨怪突然停下了脚步，然后调转了方向，回头朝车子走来。四周一片平坦，无处可躲，李龙馥只能冲回车内踩紧油门，并祈祷自己的车速能将怪物甩在身后。但车子只是原地剧烈震颤两下就彻底哑了。脚步声越来越近，越来越响，李龙馥摸出兜里的打火机，点燃了酒瓶上头的布料。

“哐！”驾驶室一侧的车门被灰色的大手轻松卸下。

车头被稍微提起一个角度，李龙馥被晃得向右一歪，所幸没被甩出座位。他没来得及系安全带，右手又拿着燃烧瓶，只能靠左手死死抠住车座底部。怪物似乎变得有些暴躁，手劲比刚才更大，李龙馥已经听见了车窗碎裂的声响。车子被摇晃得更加剧烈，燃烧瓶从汗湿的手掌里滑脱，瞬间点燃了副驾驶座上的皮草垫子。火势在几秒之内扩大，很快就吞没了座位，向后座蔓延。巨人的手被烫了一下，随即将车子抛在地上。车身整个翻过来，天窗在地上碎开，迸裂出无数玻璃碴，给李龙馥脸上又添了几道伤口。

车子变型了，李龙馥眼前一片昏暗，看不清是什么压在自己身上，只知道他的挣扎是白费力气，前胸后背好像都要挤扁了，而火舌马上就要舔到他的指尖。还好李旻浩没在这，李龙馥想，不然他会叫自己下辈子也碰不了车。

对于李龙馥不到十八却已经会开车这件事，李旻浩的解释一直是：当哥的一时决策失误，留下了无穷后患。李旻浩刚过十八就考了驾照，因为酒吧老板经常喝得人事不省，需要人代驾送回家。代驾算额外工资且报酬颇丰，李旻浩自然不会放过这个好机会，年龄一到就去考了证。即使他并不喜欢呆在车里。他只能一次又一次地告诉自己，前座和后座是不一样的，现在是他在握着方向盘，他能控制这一切。醉鬼老板并不知道，每一次抵达目的地后，李旻浩的掌心都会留下一层细汗。

李龙馥却对开车兴致勃勃，总是央求他哥带他去室内模拟，说是为以后考驾照做准备。李旻浩嫌他实在磨人，就找认识的朋友花了点钱，偶尔周末把他弟送去模拟驾驶。有时候练习结束，李旻浩去接人，还能听见周边对李龙馥表现的称赞。这小子除了学习，什么都挺有两下子的，诶呀灵活得很……李旻浩说着，心里忍不住美滋滋的。他觉得自己越来越像公园里抱着纯种名犬四处走动的大妈，嘴上没法明说，只等着路人夸上几句，好给自己开个话头。

但这种心情没能持续太久，因为李旻浩发现李龙馥背着自己偷偷开车。那天下着雨，李旻浩难得不做兼职，在家里做好了饭，只等李龙馥社团活动回来。可等了半天，连个人影也没，发消息也没回。李旻浩给李龙馥那几个朋友打了电话，却听说他早就回家了。一瞬间，无数种可能在李旻浩脑子里炸开，搅得人无法冷静。他拎起外套就要冲出家门，却在按下门把手那刻看见了浑身湿透的李龙馥。

“你不是说没人能碰得了你么？”李龙馥没有迈进门口，只是盯着他哥，“那他怎么敢跟你说那种话？”

李旻浩眉头皱起，向后退一步，把外套扔回沙发，“进来说话。”他强忍着还未褪去的焦躁和不安，去洗手间给李龙馥拿了块毛巾。

“擦擦头发。”  
“你先回答我。”  
“什么？”  
“他一直都那么跟你说话？”  
“谁？”  
“你老板。”

李龙馥捏着毛巾不动弹，水滴从发梢滑向眼角，通红的眼睛眨了下，让人有种哭了的错觉。李旻浩不知道他这一番话从何而来，但可以确定的是，李龙馥和酒吧老板见过了，而且很可能是在对方醉酒的情况下。

“你们见过了？他应该喝多了吧？”李旻浩扯过依然干燥的毛巾，往李龙馥头上按去，“他那个人，一喝多就那样，什么话都往外说，嘴上流氓得很——”

“他说想睡你！”李龙馥粗暴地打断了李旻浩的话。他甩开李旻浩的手，把毛巾抽在地上。像这样梗着脖子和兄长呛声的样子，其实很久都没出现了，以至于李旻浩微微一愣，瞪大了眼睛看着对方。

“我以前怎么跟你说的？”李旻浩感到一丝头疼，“如果他真的敢做，我是绝对不会忍的。但他只是，只是偶尔开玩笑才会那么说……”说到最后，李旻浩自己竟然也没由来地心虚起来，好像他才是晚归的那个人。

“我刚才送他回家了。”李龙馥从兜里掏出一个小物件放在餐桌上，然后挺直身子，抬眼迎上李旻浩质询的目光。

李旻浩看见他再熟悉不过的那把车钥匙，此时此刻正躺在他家的饭桌，可能还带着李龙馥的体温。李龙馥开车了，无证驾驶，车上还载着他的醉鬼老板，在这样恶劣的雨天。李旻浩张着嘴，却只是徒然吐着热气。他觉得自己的手脚和话语一样，像是被焊住了，无论如何也挪动不了。他甚至没法抬手给李龙馥一巴掌。

“我在路上走，他碰见我，估计以为是你，就叫我送他回家。”李龙馥不再盯着他，手指绕着车钥匙漫不经心地打转。“我把他安全送到家，然后就回来了。”语调平淡，好像在陈述一件不能再普通的琐事。

李龙馥和李旻浩几乎一样高，身形没差太多，脸却是完全不同的。喝醉的人分不清，但李旻浩心知肚明。他们没有血缘关系，世上唯一和自己相像的人已经死在那场车祸。那场带走了他和李龙馥生命中一切的车祸。李旻浩忽然觉得困了，困到天旋地转，整个世界都恍惚起来。他让李龙馥走，或者他说的是滚，然后回到卧室，关上了门。

第二天李旻浩醒得很早，他给租车中介打了电话，然后叫醒了蹲在卧室门口的李龙馥。他说，走吧，一会儿你开车。

李旻浩没有骗人。他先去还了车钥匙，然后在中介那里用自己的身份证租了车，载着李龙馥开到远离市区的一座山，停在山脚的位置。车停了一小会儿，然后李旻浩打开驾驶室车门，叫李龙馥坐过去。李龙馥的眼睛红得厉害，在瘦削的脸上黯淡地烧着，夹着几分迷茫。

“你来开车，往山上开。”李旻浩说着，走向副驾驶，解开李龙馥的安全带，抓着领子把人带下来，同时微微笑起来，神色温和。

李龙馥不由得咬紧了牙。他知道李旻浩在生气，而自己对这种情景的害怕像是一种条件反射，因李旻浩无法预测的行动和表情而颤抖，尽管幅度十分微小，但却无法遏制。李龙馥知道，自己唯一的选项只有照做。他和李旻浩交换了位置，然后迎着太阳驶向山顶。

李龙馥第一次无证驾驶是在湿滑的雨天，第二次是在崎岖的山路。路左侧的山体上，树木杂乱地生长着，叶子肆意垂向路心，有时甚至挡住车窗一半的视线。道路右侧则是峭壁，边上没有护栏，只有自下而上矗立已久的树林，茂密地遮盖着下面的土地。前一晚下过雨，山路刚刚晒干，坚硬的岩石碎块埋在高低不平的土里，时不时将车子颠起或卡住。李龙馥握着方向盘，将车一寸一寸地移动。复杂的路况和机器上的山路模式太不相同，他根本不知该如何应对。更重要的是，李旻浩在这辆车上。他双臂抱在胸前，头向车窗侧着，眼睛不知有没有闭起来。

“别看我，看路。”李旻浩声音懒懒的，像是没睡醒。

李龙馥一脚刹车，车子停在路中间。前面是一块不小的石头，棱角锐利而突出；不仅如此，前方道路陡然变窄，当前这辆越野车怕是很难通过。他转头看向李旻浩，用眼神无声地询问着。

李旻浩把视线从窗外收回来，落向李龙馥脚下的踏板，又往上飘，对上那双因慌张而颤抖的眼睛。他伸出手，轻轻推着李龙馥的右脸，让他正视前方。

“接着开。”他说。

李龙馥踩着油门往前蹭了一步，左前轮压在石头上，将车子撑起一个角度。李龙馥刚要动作，石块边缘突然碎开，车子重重落在地上。副驾驶传来砰的一声，李龙馥想，一定是李旻浩磕到了脑袋。额角有汗滑下来，不止一颗。李龙馥快要把牙咬碎了，脚下却迟迟没有动作。李旻浩竟然还是那样懒散地半眯着眼，靠在椅背上，仿佛并不在意车子怎样开，也不在意李龙馥的任何表情。

“哥……”李龙馥堪堪将车倒回宽敞的地方，手却抖得厉害，带着方向盘转了个奇怪的弧度，连他自己都不知道车轮正朝向哪里。他只能求助于车上的另一个人，哪怕他知道自己很可能不会收到积极的回复。

“开啊。”李旻浩挑起眉，不耐烦地伸长脖子，看了一眼前路，“往前开。”又重复说道。

李龙馥松开了方向盘，双手紧扣在膝盖上，眼睛死死盯着踏板，说不出一句话。

“我他妈叫你开车，往前开！听不懂人话是吗？”  
“哥！”  
“这车上没你哥，就你自己！昨天不是挺会开吗？别停着，踩油门，开啊！”  
“李旻浩！”  
“啊，李龙馥，怎么？既然你不把自己的命当回事，那也就不用管我了吧。你就往前开，掉下去咱俩就一块儿死，到时候埋爸妈旁边，多团圆！”

李龙馥一腔怒火，抬头看向李旻浩，接着难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。不是因为别的，而是因为他在那张脸上看到了从未见过的东西——李旻浩的眼泪。李龙馥知道自己已经孤立无援，因为他最强悍的盔甲已经被刺穿了一个洞，而凶手正是他自己。

李龙馥不记得那天他究竟悔过了多少次，又哭过多少次，总之最后李旻浩说他累了，要下山，然后叫李龙馥滚回副驾驶。他倒车开了一阵子，然后在较为宽阔的岔路口调转车头，回到了下山的路。

车里阴沉沉的，外面阳光却格外丰沛。刺眼的光射入车窗，李龙馥下意识要帮李旻浩放下遮光板，然后怔了一秒，讪讪地收回了手。李旻浩自己将板子放下来，然后放慢了车速，最后停了下来。

“李龙馥，你跟我道歉了，但是这不好使。你知道吗？”李旻浩言语里没有刻意讽刺的笑意，也没有方才熊熊的怒火，好像真的十分疲惫。“人要是死了，就没法道歉了。救护车追不上你，我也……追不上你。”

李龙馥下唇咬破了，嘴里弥漫着一股血腥味。他终于清醒了，因为太疼了。太疼了。

那天下山之后，李旻浩忽然说自己头疼，要快点回家。李龙馥坚持要去医院，李旻浩可能是真的病了，也没像往常一样说他乱花钱，安安静静和他一起打车去了门诊。结果一通检查做下来，医生告知李龙馥，病人有轻微脑震荡，可能还有过往遗留的颅脑损伤并发。虽然并不严重，但可能导致昏迷或头疼恶心等症状，建议及时治疗。

这边李龙馥和医生正说着话，另一边躺在检测床上的李旻浩忽然大叫一声，吓得李龙馥马上冲过去，问他是不是哪里不舒服。

李旻浩看了看穿白褂的医生，又看了看眼睛红肿的李龙馥，最后挠了挠脑袋，问：“你今天不是社团活动吗？怎么回事？还有我怎么在这儿啊？”

医生最后的解释是，行车时对头部造成的撞击引发了脑震荡，导致出现暂时的失忆症状，至于这段记忆能否恢复，还要看患者个人体质。

而李旻浩彻底把这段记忆忘了。之后的几个月里，不论李龙馥如何试探，他都完全没有任何记起的迹象。无论下雨、登山，或是越野车，什么都没能让李旻浩变换表情。李龙馥有时觉得安心，他庆幸李旻浩全忘了；有时又觉得不安，觉得自己像骗子，像小偷。他没再去过室内模拟，也不想再坐到驾驶室的位置。

但在发现李旻浩开始流鼻血后，他还是从那人手里抢过了方向盘。

车里的火越烧越烈，李龙馥脑内的走马灯也越来越模糊，人和物都飘飘荡荡，好像随时就要七零八落了。他绝望地闭上了眼睛，下一秒，却被莫名强劲的力量勾出车外，整个人倒悬在空中。

“轰！”炽热的爆炸声里，李龙馥终于看清了巨怪的正脸。

巨怪捏着李龙馥的双脚，晃了几下，然后把这小人儿凑近自己的鼻子，闻了闻，咧出一个巨大的笑脸。他没有把李龙馥吞进嘴里，而是放进了另一只手的手心，端在眼前看着，好像小孩在看自己最心爱的玩具。李龙馥浑身酸疼，站也站不起来，只能躺在巨怪的掌心，一个劲儿地喘气。

不知过了多久，李龙馥终于被放在了地上。他勉强站起身，仰起头，发现巨怪也在低头看他。“嘿，大块头！你不想吃我，对吧？”李龙馥向上喊着，同时觉得自己的行为有些可笑。

巨怪当然没有回复他的话，只是用手在空中胡乱挥舞了几下，然后走开了。四下平坦宽敞，大块头在不远处缓慢行动，脚掌落地时传来低低的闷响。李龙馥安定下来，坐在沙地上看着越野车碎片，又摸了摸兜里的打火机，心里忽然一片荒凉。地图在李旻浩身上，现在没了地图，他不知道自己在哪个区域，更不用说回去找李旻浩。能防身和能填饱肚子的各种东西都被爆炸毁了，如今他能依靠的，只有一个无法沟通的巨怪，自己还要时刻提防，以免真的进了怪物的肚子。

一路上也遇见了不少怪物，加上时不时被空投下来的传单，李龙馥自认对当前的情况有了初步了解。李旻浩的症状不算严重，但也绝对不能忽视，一定要在专业防疫的医疗点接受治疗。虽然说是‘由人类欲望造成的变异’，但归根结底是人身体的问题，李龙馥是相信科学的，而科学总能对此有所解释。有时他甚至觉得，李旻浩身体的变化可能只是小时候撞车和那次脑震荡留下的后遗症，毕竟以往天气干燥的时候，他也总是流鼻血。至于狂躁……或许也只是极端环境下的情绪失控。李龙馥在沙地上躺下来。他的大脑仿佛有极细的铃声绵延作响，细到几乎可以忽略，但呼吸到了尽头，还是听得见那一点声音。

他知道自己始终将李旻浩和“怪物”一词分割开来，当做全然无关的两种存在。他一次次告诉自己，李旻浩不会变成那样，不会拖着黏液般的身体在地上蠕动，也不会顶着猛兽的头颅出现在超市角落。他不想，也不会让李旻浩变成那样，李旻浩也是这样答应他的。

但李龙馥没有说过，他其实梦见过变成怪物的李旻浩。

梦中李旻浩的模样没有丝毫改变，但李龙馥就是知道，眼前的人已经不是人类，而是完全怪物化的变异生物。李旻浩还是冲他笑，温柔地张开手臂，等他过去。李龙馥不想和怪物拥抱，可脚步却不由自主地往前，越来越快，越来越快，最后急速奔跑起来。梦境突然切换至下一幕，李旻浩身体被长刀贯穿，跌倒在地上。李龙馥坐在越野车后座，远远地望着，直到身影消失在视线里，才回过头。这时他才发现，驾驶室已经满是血污，血液滚烫地涌向后座，仿佛海边呼啸的巨浪。即将被淹没前，李龙馥看见驾驶室座位上残留着的唯一的物件——刚刚由他亲手插进李旻浩胸膛的，那把长刀。

小时候李旻浩告诉他，如果做了噩梦，就重新编一个好的结局，然后安心躺下，告诉自己这个才是真的。所以每次遇上惊悚的梦，李龙馥总要把嘴巴贴近李旻浩耳边，告诉他自己在梦里受了什么委屈，遇了什么坏人，然后再听李旻浩绘声绘色地把故事改编成一出荒诞的喜剧。长大以后，虽然不常这样做，但噩梦后每每想起以往李旻浩编过的故事，心里总能舒坦很多，好像单是想想他哥的语音语调，就能把恐怖的痕迹擦去大半。

可这一次，他好像没办法告诉那个人，也没办法去想他。他不敢了。

巨怪在远处捡了个什么东西，用手指捏着往回走。李龙馥看见了，仍然躺在沙地上不打算起来。脚步声近了些，他才看见那只手里捏着一辆卡车，长长的车身在巨大的灰色里显得格外娇小。脚步准确地朝着他去了，李龙馥站起来，拍拍身上的土，抬头等着大块头的下一步行动。

只见灰色大手极其缓慢地将卡车按在地上，然后移向李龙馥头顶。李龙馥觉得自己像棋盘上的一枚跳棋，被揪着脑袋运往某处。抓着他的手指虽然又粗又壮，却并没有使出多大力气，只是虚虚地拢起来，似乎是有意不想伤害到他。

李龙馥被塞进了卡车的驾驶室。巨怪见李龙馥坐好了，快活地将车门推上，车窗不出意料地碎了。李龙馥下意识握住了方向盘，却一头雾水，不知接下来该作何反应。大块头的鼻子里发出催促的声响，手指在车顶敲了敲，留下一块凹陷。李龙馥听到顶上的动静，正打算下车，车子却突然加速向前猛冲。引擎并没有启动，卡车纯粹靠着外界的一股蛮力在沙地上直线前进。惯性的作用慢慢消失，车轮最终在离巨怪很远的地方停了下来。李龙馥看着倒车镜里变得小小的身影，不禁失笑。

不伤害人类的怪物是存在的。仅这一点，就已经将李龙馥的心拯救了大半。他稍微松了口气，掉头开回去。巨怪在原地手舞足蹈地迎接，不待车子停下，又上手将车头转了半圈，变成出发的姿势。手指在车屁股推了推，示意李龙馥接着开车。于是李龙馥开着车，以极低的速度在四周兜起了圈子。大块头的目光追随着卡车，两只手满足地在自己腿上拍打着。或许在变成怪物之前，这只是一个喜欢捏着小车模型到处跑的小孩吧，李龙馥想着，思绪也跟着柔和了不少。稍微转身时，眼睛的余光瞥到了隐蔽在后座的几个物件，于是一边转弯，一边伸手去探。

韧性极强的一条绷紧的细绳，边缘是质地坚硬的木头手感——是一把弓！旁边的几根细长的东西应该就是箭了。李龙馥心中狂喜，赶紧停车下去查看。后座上果然躺着弓和箭，看起来还很新，也许车主还没来得及用。他心头一动，又掀开后备箱，发现几个大小不一的酒瓶，瓶口也塞着布料。而瓶子底下压着的，则是一张破旧的老地图。即便不信神灵，李龙馥此刻也想朝天空和大地拜谢几次。命运仍为他留了一线可能，这是他唯一的机会！

太过沉浸在重获武器的喜悦中，以至于另一边发出巨响时，李龙馥整个人都吓得跳了起来。高大的怪物正痛苦地呻吟，而他的腿边则是飞速闪过的幻影。是人形，但速度极快，杀伤力应该也很大，如果近战，自己完全没有优势。李龙馥坐在车里，在倒车镜里观察着远处的情况。或许这正是他离去的最佳时机。他没必要卷入两个怪物的斗争。右手不知何时已经握紧了制动杆，脚也轻轻悬在踏板上，他随时都可以逃离这危险的境地，重返李旻浩的所在。

车子停了一小会儿，最终还是启动了。车身向前突进几百米，又猛地后退，接着转弯，直冲向巨怪的位置。李龙馥将酒瓶倒置，让酒精将布料浸湿，然后取出，缠在箭头上半部。箭被点燃时，怪物似乎已经有所察觉，他离开巨怪的身体，脑袋如足球一般飞速旋转，试图锁定李龙馥的方向。李龙馥松开方向盘，从破碎的车窗里探出半个身子，左手握紧弓身，右手拉开弓弦。左眼闭起，右眼注视着怪物蓄势的身体，然后，一箭射出！

火花在幻影上弥漫开，剩下的几支箭随之而来，紧接着是燃烧瓶接连砸在肉体上的声音。怪物的动作明显慢了许多，与此同时，发出尖锐的嚎叫。巨怪瘫坐在地上，仍在低低呻吟。被赤焰灼烧的怪物还没死透，一瘸一拐地朝卡车跑来，李龙馥捏着最后一瓶酒，咬紧牙关，狠狠掷了出去。怪物头破血流地倒在了车头，焦黑的手指不断抽搐着，没过多久就不再动弹。

下了车，李龙馥两腿一软，直接跪在了地上。巨怪的伤口已经愈合，此刻正向他走来，脚步声沉重而安稳。巨大的脚掌狠狠踩下，怪物的尸体就变为黑色的碎块和粉末，飘散在满地的黄土当中。李龙馥被呛了一嗓子灰，满脸黑黄地趴在车边干咳。等他抬起头时，发现自己又被大块头拎到了半空中，两腿踢蹬了半天，也没被放下来。李龙馥举起双手做投降状，闭眼祈祷不要再被塞进车里玩开车游戏，下一秒，脸上却感受到异样的触感。

粗糙的灰色手指在李龙馥脸上小心翼翼地擦着，摩擦间留下细微的痛感，却带走了覆盖在脸颊上的所有尘埃。

夜深了，李龙馥将车停在巨怪身边，然后熄了火，瘫倒在后座。他又一次失去了全部的武器。现在，他只剩下一辆车，一把光秃秃的弓，一张破损小半的地图，和持续不断的鸣笛般的鼾声。似醒非醒的混沌之间，有一小簇亮光，指引人向更宽更远的地方走去。

[3c]

李旻浩是被疼醒的。

右边大腿被一把巨大的剪刀豁开，连带整个人被刀刃挑起来，甩向旁边的砾石堆。怪物化虽然赋予了他快速愈合的能力，但却没法屏蔽痛觉感官，过分强烈的疼痛抓紧了他的喉咙，心脏也一度停跳。伤处的流血量正在逐渐减少，但站起来还是很艰难。李旻浩看着再次逼近的剪刀手怪物，嗓子眼里生出粗粝的嘶吼。大脑再次空白，一切都变得雾蒙蒙的，只有一颗铅黑色的微粒格外清晰。抓住它，李旻浩对自己大喊，抓住它！

刺眼的白光闪过，怪物咆哮着，和着钢铁崩裂的声音，最终趋于平静。李旻浩感觉自己像一片羽毛般降落在地上。再次晕厥的前一秒，李旻浩想，李龙馥没有看见他如此英雄的一幕，实在是太可惜了。

第二次醒来时，周围的景象已经变了样子。李旻浩在桥洞里坐起来，发现自己身上还盖了层毯子。桥洞外隐约有一条纤细的人影，他只当是李龙馥回来了，几步就冲了过去。然后在摸到头发时猛然顿住。

黑色头发，不是红色。男孩吓了一跳，慌张地转过身，看向李旻浩。略显稚气的脸上架着一副眼镜，皱起眉头探究的样子让李旻浩想起他的高中老师。总而言之，很陌生的一张人类面孔。

“你醒了？太好了！”桥洞外闪进了另一个身影。卷发男生搭着男孩的肩膀，站定在李旻浩面前。没等李旻浩开口，他先展开一个笑容，平静地询问道：“你是感染者，对吧？”

李旻浩说是。他不觉得有任何隐瞒的必要。自己大概是被这两个人所救，既然如此，他也有义务保证他们不会因此受伤。

“我也是。”卷发男生笑着伸出手，嘴角旋起一个漂亮的梨涡，“很高兴认识你，我叫方灿。”

眼镜男孩和李旻浩互通了姓名就走去一边生火了，看起来少言寡语，戒备心很强。方灿开玩笑说昇玟只是比较担心他们夜里会打起来，李旻浩说这笑话也不太好笑。他们坐在桥洞里烤火，方灿和金昇玟把背包里的压缩饼干拿出来，分给李旻浩吃。

“我们开车路过，看见一团白光，又听见爆炸声，迟迟没敢往前走。后来看你倒在地上，半天没起来，才下车看了一眼。”方灿递过来一瓶水，让李旻浩多喝点。“还好你被我们碰上，要是被别的未感染者看到你愈合那么快，你说不定已经被绑在木桩上烧成干了。”

李旻浩默默嚼着饼干，认同地点了点头，又突然想起什么似的，连忙咽下嘴里的东西。“你们有车？”他往外面张望着，好像并没有看到车的样子。

“出去右转，停得稍微靠墙了一点，在这儿看不见。”方灿用手指了指方位，仿佛对李旻浩毫无保留，“想和我们一起走？”

李旻浩顿时陷入了沉思。李龙馥被怪物抓走，生死未卜。即便还活着，他们彼此都不知道对方的位置，如果自己贸然前去寻找，可能反而错过相遇的机会。但如果回到原地等待，每分每秒都将是巨大的煎熬，因不确定而产生的虚无和不安会将他吞噬，他甚至不确定自己能否坚持到李龙馥回来的那天。

“你是自己一个人？”金昇玟戳了戳烧着的木条，开口问道。

“不是。我有一个弟弟，叫李龙馥，跟我差不多高，头发火红火红的，你们来的时候有没有……”李旻浩话没说完，见方灿和金昇玟都摇了摇头，剩下的字句掉进火堆里，烧得噼啪作响。

方灿突然问李旻浩，想不想听吉他。李旻浩愣了愣，随口应了句好。于是方灿变法宝似的，从桥洞一角拿出一把木吉他，盘腿坐在火堆前弹了起来。曲子是李旻浩耳熟的，却叫不出名字。金昇玟没看方灿，还在戳着火堆，嘴唇却跟着开合，悄悄应和着歌词。方灿说那边的角落里堆着他俩的装备，电击枪、棒球棍，还有这把吉他。李旻浩说，吉他倒是也能砸人。方灿低头拨了拨弦，说，不是用来砸人，是用来治我。

金昇玟是机缘巧合才发现，吉他声对怪物化的方灿有着安抚镇定的作用。方灿说或许自己出身音乐世家，平时又喜欢玩乐器，所以每每听到吉他响起来，都觉得心里十分平静。他和金昇玟一起逃亡期间，吉他起了不少作用，因此即使不便携带，也还是时刻留在身边。

“你们是兄弟？”李旻浩犹豫着问出口，又觉得这两个人看起来一点也不像。

“我比昇玟大三岁，的确也算是哥哥了。”方灿随手揉了揉金昇玟的发旋，“不过准确来说，我是他的家教，他是我的学生。”

方灿今年大一，在S大读金融专业。高考前就已经在学校颇有名气，上大学以后仍然成绩优异，刚和朋友说课余时间想做家教，后辈家长的电话就打进来五六个。当时有人开玩笑，说他像皇帝选妃，好大的排场。但最后方灿只教了金昇玟一个学生，婉言谢绝后辈家长的电话倒是打了一堆。金昇玟问他为什么不多教几个学生，方灿说因为还要留时间睡觉。金昇玟又问他为什么偏偏只教自己，方灿让他把微积分练习册打开到第20页。

为什么呢……大概是因为，那天在食堂，只有金昇玟一个人走到他面前，清清楚楚地打了声招呼。那时候方灿刚上大学没多久，作为优秀毕业生回校做讲座，活动前独自去食堂吃了饭。大厅里人来人往，大家都脚步匆匆，谁也没注意方灿的存在。即便有人认出来，也只是远远看一眼，然后和同伴一起离开了，那其中不乏曾经受他照顾的几个后辈。直到放下汤勺时，方灿仍在思考，高中的课业压力是否真的有这么大，以至于学生在午餐期间也腾不出一句问候的时间。就在他端起餐盘准备起身时，一声清脆的“您好”降临耳边。

“方灿学长好！”一个戴着眼镜的男孩向他鞠了一躬，“很高兴今天能听到您的讲座。”

方灿连忙摆摆手，叫他坐下放松些说话。可男孩好像没打算坐下，也没有多余的话要说，只是稍显拘谨地推推眼镜，笑了一下，然后就告别了。方灿甚至没来得及问他叫什么名字，以至于后来走进金昇玟家门，他的第一句不是对长辈礼貌的问候，而是看着金昇玟的脸，脱口而出：“啊，是你呀！”

方灿说起当时情景，嘴角仍然噙着笑意。他说金昇玟成绩很好，但家里还是坚持让他多额外补习一些知识，大概也是想赢在起跑线。变异大规模爆发的时候，方灿正在金昇玟家。因为是小区都是独栋住房，人不算多，两人没遇上太大的阻碍，开了家里的车就逃了出来。原本防身的只有一个棒球棍，后来又捡到了电击枪，也勉强能抵抗大部分攻击。

方灿没提他变异的事情，李旻浩也不问，只是安静听着。金昇玟也靠着墙听方灿说话，但没过多久就睡着了，脖子歪成别扭的角度，看起来很不舒服。方灿看见了，捡起地上的毯子，轻轻搭在金昇玟身上，然后站起身，示意李旻浩和他去旁边坐着。

“你夜里要怎么办？”方灿的表情严肃起来。

“我有手铐，在外面找根柱子铐一下，估计没什么问题。”李旻浩从兜里掏出手铐，递给方灿。

方灿接过手铐，又盯着李旻浩的手腕看了看，说：“挺辛苦的吧？”

李旻浩嗤笑一声，说，现在能活着就不错了，哪在乎这点辛苦。

方灿问能不能看看他弟弟的照片。李旻浩说出门时没来得及带手机，钱包也在白天的混战里掉了，没处找照片看。

“如果见面你就知道了，他挺像我的。”李旻浩把手铐一边扣好，站起来往桥洞外面走。方灿跟在他身后，听他絮叨李龙馥小时候学他骂人结果被老师罚抄行为规范，李龙馥第一次跟社团跑商演拿了报酬给他买了十个小蛋糕然后被他骂败家，还有李龙馥初三备考时熬夜复习结果第二天醒来脸上印了铅字……李旻浩终于找到了合适手铐的柱子，这才慢慢收了话头。

“不好意思哈，莫名其妙说了一堆无聊的话。”他靠着冰凉的柱子上，从方灿手里接过毛毯。

方灿脸上挂着一贯的微笑，帮李旻浩扣好另一侧的手铐，又蹲下来，拍了拍李旻浩的肩膀。

“我懂。”他这样说道。

-未完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.这一天为何如此漫长……大概是因为我真的很多废话……  
> 2.超市塌房因为地震了（就是这样随心所欲的设定）。  
> 3.我会在我的文里随意泼洒我爱的狗血桥段♥  
> 4.未成年人不要无证驾驶，会死的。  
> 5.至今科目一也没学过一道题，如果关于开车有哪里写错，就当是车错了吧！


End file.
